fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adventia Rouse
|kanji = アドブンティア ロ |romaji = Adobuntia Rosu |alias = The Adventurous Purple (紫色の冒険Murasakiiro no Bōken) |color = Violet |text = White |name = Adventia Rouse |race = Human-Phoenix Hybrid |gender = Female |birthdate = August 17 |age = 19(biologically) |height = 5'6 |weight = 130 |eye color = Purple |hair color = Violet |blood type = Rh- |affiliation = Absolute Fighter Magician Academy |previous affiliation = Jyrin Family |occupation = Technician Engineer Mage |partner = Hitomi Arras Eren Seiun |status = Alive |marital status = Single |magic = Diamond Phoenix Magic Diamond-Make Reboot Celestial Spirit Magic(Planetary Spirit Magic) |weapons = Hellsing and Vritra (ヘルシングとブリトラ Herushingu to Buritora)}} Adventia Rouse (アドブンティア ロス Adobuntia Rosu), formerly known as Tiamat Jyrin (ティアマット ジャイリン Tiamatto Jairin), is the technician and engineer for Absolute Fighter Magician Academy, and Hitomi Arras's best friend. Originally hailing from the extremely influential and wealthy Jyrin Family, she was disowned for associating with lower ranked students and for disgracing the family name. Similarly to Hitomi, she was adopted by a wealthy family, and was then forced to cut off ties with them. Since she was no longer a part of the family, she felt no need to keep the name they gave her, so she changed it to Adventia Rouse, as a pun on the word 'Adventurous' for her adventurous personality, and desire for a thirst quenching, satisfying adventure. Originally, Adventia was the Shining Diamond Phoenix (映射金剛の凰 Eisha Kongou no Ootori), a phoenix who was supposedly slain by Indra, the Burning Sun Phoenix. However, Indra had only wounded her, albeit severely. In order to survive, Adventia transformed herself into a human-phoenix hybrid, permanently. However, she lost all memories of her past during the transformation, leaving her with only magic to prove that she lived before. After that, she was frozen in the mountain she was 'slain' in for thousands of years, until the Jyrin Family discovered her whereabouts and legacy. However, once they adopted her, they simply trained her so that they could have an additional power source. Once her training was completed, she was admitted into the academy. Despite their numerous warnings, she still befriended many low-ranked students in the academy, and shamed the family, causing them to sever ties with her. This only strengthened her resolve to befriend anyone, regardless of their social status, rank, Appearance Adventia's appearance makes her seem like a ditsy, carefree, and pretty much your stereotype blonde, however, this is not even close to true. She is very well known for her analytic and logical persona, as well as her knowledge in the engineering and technology area. But her appearance counters that factual statement. She is well known for her abundance of violet, plum, and purple clothes, something that Hitomi teases her about constantly. Her violet colored hair is usually tied into a small bun on the back of her head while the rest of it is in front of her shoulders. She has uneven fringed bangs that cover a tiny portion of her left eye. When it isn't up in a bun, it is usually loosely tied with a créme colored ribbon, while the rest of it is flowing everywhere. She has lightly tanned skin and purple colored irises. Almost always resting on her shoulder, or in her hair is her pet, a small animal about the size of a child's fist. The animal's name is Kotori (小鳥 lit. Little Bird), and is affectionately nicknamed KoKo (ココ KoKo). KoKo bears the resemblance to a rabbit-like creature who has longer ears than his body. The animal has soft, white fur and turquoise-tipped ears. Clothing-wise, Adventia generally wears more conservative clothing, as opposed to the every popular miniskirts and tank tops. She wears a white blouse as an undershirt, with a jacket-like top. The jacket is long-sleeved and cuffed and collared. There is a black stripe that runs down her arm, and is trimmed around her sleeve cuffs. The black trip also runs down her shoulders, and connects right below her breasts. The top part of her jacket is a white color, while the bottom is a dark grey. The very bottom of her jacket is cut in a petal-like fashion, an is trimmed with white. To add a bit of flavour into her jacket, she pins a violet colored bowtie on her collarbone. Underneath the jacket, she wears a pleated, loose violet colored skirt that is slightly flared. It is trimmed with a black stripe. Underneath the skirt, she wears a slightly tanned colored pantyhose. For shoes, she wears black laced-up boots that reach slightly higher than her ankles. Additionally, her two daggers, Hellsing and Vritra rest at her hips, awaiting utilization. Personality Adventia's most obvious personality trait is her sense of adventure, as that is her namesake. She is willing to do nearly anything to go on an adventure, or take a job from the mission board at the academy. However, she is usually stuck repairing machines and building vehicles, something that she doesn't exactly hate, but she certainly doesn't love it. Due to her being trapped indoors for a majority of her week, she often daydreams about adventures and fights she wishes she could have, but is instead stuck in a plane hangar, hammering away at machines. Adventia can be considered one of the more 'human' and 'girl-like' characters in Awakening; there aren't many girlish females in the world anymore, considering the terrible amount of damage that has scarred the cultures and people of Earth Land. Despite this, Adventia still retains her love of photography, art, and surprisingly, shopping, a treat that is rarely given. Once in a blue moon, she and Hitomi sneak out of the academy and dine at Blue Forest, a renowned restaurant famous for their seafood. In the war torn world, she refuses to stop smiling, and always seems to have a open mind. She dismisses rumors and gossip about a person, and will go meet someone no matter what. Girlish-part of her aside, Adventia can be very analytic and logical. She catches onto things very quickly, and can easily tell if someone is lying or trying to deceive her. She never hesitates to blurt out that somebody is lying, and can be extremely blunt when delivering the truth. Although she respects privacy, she hates it when she's lied to. Ironically, she has no problem lying to others, causing many of her peers to call her a hypocrite. However, she simply laughs it off, and uses the excuse, "I'm only human.", which is a half-lie. Adventia is a Human-Phoenix Hybrid. She has been described as "glitchy", meaning that she seems to be all over the place, and managing to screw the simplest things up. Ironically, she manages to fix even the most complex machinery and put together the most complicated planes and armours together. Somehow, she manages to be everywhere and anywhere at the right time, even on the busiest of days. Her efficiency at doing things can annoy the hell out of some people, as there are times where she becomes too efficient to deal with. She never bothers to talk to "idiots" because they never understand a word she's saying. Although she is very patient when she deals with "mentally impaired people", she tends to get frustrated quickly, but never shows it. After meeting Hitomi, she now has several rougher edges to her. She clicks her tongue when she's annoyed or angered, both of which are not a very pretty sight. Adventia can become very blunt when she's pushed to the "I will fucking kill you and you can't stop me" point. She'll simply walk up to whoever was unfortunate enough to anger her, and beat their ass until they no longer have one. After a while, she won't have any problem telling someone to shut up, as her patience can only go on for so long. However, she still retains her "calm and collected" persona...most of the time. Adventia is also noted to have a deep respect for Hitomi and Eren, as the duo have become well-known throughout Earth Land for many reasons, the biggest being their resolve to protect what little they have left. However, Hitomi is known to have a slightly darker fame; she was accused of the murder of the sector's senator, and several Rune Knights. However, she was proven innocent later on, barely avoiding execution. Despite this dark stain on her record, Adventia still respects her, and admires her physical and mental prowess. Their friendship is certainly a strange one, both calling each other names that are associated with their way of dressing, and their different personalities. Equipment Hellsing and Vritra (ヘルシングとブリトラ Herushingu to Buritora): Hellsing and Vritra are Adventia's personal daggers, specifically created for her. These two daggers are made out of two souls that Hitomi was able to unseal from her blade, withdrawing some of her life force while she was at it. These two souls were then forged into the two daggers. These two souls are known as Vritra and Indra, the two deities that supposedly brought havoc and destruction, while the latter was always trying to fix things, until he eventually went insane, and started to join his sister in the absolute devastation of the world. The two beings were eventually sealed away by the first Lydius incarnation, forever. However, the souls managed to unseal themselves, and corrupt regular human beings. When the souls were finally resealed into Reishadnaki, peace was temporarily bought. Later on, Hitomi would unseal the souls and forge the two daggers. Vritra is the larger and stronger of the duo, while Hellsing is the swifter and more accurate. When combined, Adventia can deliver punishing, harsh blows, while forcing the opponent to constantly defend by countering their efforts with swift, accurate slices. While she was learning how to wield both of the daggers, she obligated herself to become ambidextrous in order to augment her budding skill in dual wielding. Now, she is able to fight swiftly and punishingly in order to defeat her opponent in the quickest amount of time as possible. Both daggers have identical appearances, except for their size. Vritra is the larger of the two, and is the one Adventia wields in her stronger hand; her right hand. Vritra has a pitch black grip that is "no slip", allowing Adventia to hit over and over again without a worry. Right below the hilt of both blades, there is a fragment of Adventia's soul. Her soul is represented in solidified, physical version as a diamond. This diamond can be powered up when Adventia wills it to, and it will essentially augment the durability of the blade. The dagger has rather intricate etchings carved into the blade, reminiscent to flames. The guard of the blade is exaggerated and has a mini blade curved inwards on each side, however one side is larger than the other. The actual blade of both daggers is curved inwards and sharpened to the point where just simply lightly tapping it can cause a mess of blood. This trait is a double-edged sword, as it can easily slice off Adventia's hands if she isn't careful. On the top of the blade, there are two "teeth" that are formed when part of the soul is concave. The two blades are normally resting at her sides when she is not in combat. Hellsing, the smaller of the two, has a small black leather sheath, as it is not used as often as Vritra is. Each blade has its own unique property, Vritra's being the ability to completely arm Adventia's right arm into a gauntlet like armament. This gauntlet is violet, black, and white in color, possessing dragon scale patterned layers. These layers are extremely durable, aligning with her diamond durability expectations. There is one black lacrima on the palm of the gauntlet, capable of releasing streams of plasma at her foe, annihilating them completely. Hellsing is able to generate force fields, or barriers for the better word. These barriers can be associated with Barrier Magic. With Barrier Magic, Adventia is capable of manifesting her magical energy as a shield in order to defend against the attacks of the enemy. In order to do so, she allows her magical energy to flow into her hands; which projects a field of magical force which she can manipulate into a number of relatively simple forms: rectangular planes, cylinders, globes, domes, cones, etc; it is an extremely powerful form of defense. The complexity of the shape is limited by Adventia's ability to imagine, as in, mentally visualize a particular form and keep it in sharp mental focus: not even Adventia is able to see the forms that she can create. The size of a given magical force projection is also limited by Adventia's ability to imagine. The smallest force projection she can visualize and maintain the visualization is the size of a marble. The largest solid force projection she can visualize and maintain is about 100 feet in diameter. Adventia can project larger force-objects if they are hollow. For instance, she could visualize and project a dome 1 foot thick about a mile in diameter (5,280 feet) and a dome 1 inch in thickness the user can project for about 3.2 miles. Small objects at high speeds become missiles; large objects at slow speeds become rams. Adventia can make these objects grow or shrink as desired. Magic and Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Attributes Master Hand-to-Hand Combat: Adventia, although she had never received any real lessons in fighting, has proved herself to be a deft, and skilled fighter, relying solely on wit and and swiftness to carry her through various situations and battles. Relatively weak in the strength department when compared to her friends, she makes up for it with her speed, agility, and reaction speed. Combining these elements together, she is able to efficiently rattle her opponent, and then ultimately destroy them. Fighting to solve an issue has never been a true problem to her, after all, she is the partner-in-crime of Hitomi. Adventia had learned her way of fighting by incorporating the motions machines made, making her style of fighting rather laughable. Dubbing her way of fighting as "Mechanism Style", it certainly is an amusing sight to behold. After spending several years holed up inside that plane hangar, she finally obligated herself to learn how to fight unarmed. As said before, her way of fighting imitates the movement of various machines, for example, a windmill. Adventia charges her magic power into her arm, augmenting the limb's physical prowess, and increasing the potential damage outcome. Then, she starts to spin her arm around slowly, gaining speed as the seconds fly by, until she is generating enough energy to rip right through her foe. As such, she relies heavily on swift, harsh punches and elbows to deliver absolute damage. Although she is only slightly above average when it comes to strength, she makes up for it with thousands of punches per second when she fights, delivering even more damage than one powerful punch from Eren and Hitomi combined. Adventia is more than capable of infusing her magic with her punches, increasing her durability and damage at the same time. She is able to coat her arms and legs with magically enhanced diamonds in order to create more damage than actually intended. Using these diamonds, she is able to redirect attacks, and even slice right through them to dispell them. Overall, Adventia is a force to be reckoned with. Expert Dagger Specialist: A extremely skilled user of daggers, Adventia is able to dispatch foes at a distance and up close. Hellsing an Vritra are her personalized weapons, given to her for the sole purpose of eradicating the Crimson Knight. Hellsing and Vritra are the best duo of daggers that Adventia can use, as she has more than capable of swiftly destroying her target in one swift blow. Vritra, her main dagger is held in a unorthodox reverse-grip, while Hellsing's grip is constantly changing according to the situation of the battle. This way, she always has a backup, while still retaining her most preferred grip. Just like her unarmed combat, she can deliver swift blows quickly, damaging her foe in multiple places as opposed to simply one concentrated spot. Adventia is capable of stabbing, slicing, parrying, and counterattacking with ease, quickly recovering from attacks and then shattering her foe's bones for daring to make a move on her. As well as she can fight at close quarters, she can fight ranged as well. She is skilled in accuracy and precision, which allows her to utilize Hellsing and sometimes Vritra as throwing knives. She can easily behead someone by simply throwing Hellsing like a boomerang, and then slice their limbs off while catching the blade while it is rotating towards her, and not gain a single scratch. Adventia's skill allows her to simply swing, and the air currents will abruptly change towards the direction in which she swung her blade, cutting anything that gets in the way an half. Adventia has an incredibly violent and aggressive style of fighting, even with her hand to hand combat. She refuses to be noted as weaker than her opponent, thus she tries to limit the amount of time spent on the defensive side, and focuses only on victory; the aggressive side of her always manages to turn up. Combined with brutal upercuts and flesh slicing madness, Adventia is a force to be reckoned with. Tremendous Speed: Adventia's speed is rather mind-boggling, as she can outrun even the most quickest opponents. She normally appears as a simple blur, one that makes opponents think it's simply just a trick of light, until the last possible moment arises. She is able to outrun her opponents in mere milliseconds, often giving her opponent's the feeling that she is actually using Teleportation Magic, instead of actually running. Because she prefers not to get too close with her opponent, she often uses hit and run tactics, or uses her specialty; one hit K.O.s to avoid close quarter combat. Her speed allows her to leave an afterimage in several places, leaving her opponent confused, and causing them to be surprised every time she lands a hit on them. She is capable of moving so fast, that she can take out her opponent with one sweep of a leg, leaving them with no time to react to her superior speed. Her speed allows her hand to hand combat to become a force that is compared with hurricanes; allowing her to deliver a thousand attacks per second, leaving her opponent in the dust. It is almost impossible to catch her full figure while she is sprinting; thus the only ones who can actually detect her are ones with incredibly fast eyes and reflexes, something that most do not possess in their arsenal. Many Dark Guilds fear Adventia's speed, because she is known to be merciless when it comes to fighting, and will not hesitate kill her opponents, unless it is stated in her job to bring her target back alive. Even so, she will often bring her opponent back in pieces. Adventia is able to outrun the fastest animals, making her useful for finding food when she and her team run out of Jewel for food. With Adventia's speed, she is able to evade bullets, and even outrun them. She can easily dodge successions of kicks, punches, anything of that category. Her immense speed has saved her neck (literally) on several occasions; allowing her to dodge swords aimed at her neck, jump over her opponents, and even allow her to evade heavy gunfire. Immense Durability: Befitting her "like-a-diamond" theme, Adventia has shown a high amount of resilience, courtesy of her original form as a phoenix. She has been smashed into steel walls, been hit by Wizard Saint-level attacks, survived Guild Master attacks, and walked out uninjured. She can punch right through walls of lacrima, kick holes through steel, and fall off high buildings without showing any sign of pain. Her impressive durability is partially due to her phoenix traits, however, a majority is due to the years of experience that she has. Throughout the years, she has learned many ways to reduce the damage that is thrown at her; she can coat her entire body with eternano and solidify it so that she won't even have to attack to deal damage. Even after recieving a multitude of punishing, powerful attacks, Adventia can still stand up and fight, declaring that she will never lose. Part of her resilience can be credited to her indomitable will- one that can never be changed or bent, no matter how hard one tries. After suffering so much, she realized that the purpose of life isn't to bend to the will of another, instead, it is to leave your own mark upon the sands of time. Using this will, Adventia refuses to give up, and will stand up and fight back no matter how many times she has to stand back up again. Assorted Others Skilled Technician and Enineer: A rather unique skill amongst the student body; Adventia is extremely skilled in tearing things apart, and then rebuilding something bigger and better. She can decipher even the most complex strings of data and computer codes. She has been shown to fix even the most complicated of systems and ships. It is also worth noting that she can also fix thins easily and quickly; she has a natural aptitude for such things. She is very swift and deft when it comes to weaving through assorted colors of wires, and even with her eyes closed she can identify each wire by their feel and "aura". Her technical skill extends to hacking an deciphering hidden messages inside of a string of computer code. Building things and utilizing the newest to oldest technology has always come to her naturally, a skill that has stayed with her throughout the years. Magical Abilities High Magic Power Levels: Thanks to her heritage, Adventia is in possession of extremely high amounts of magic power; enough to blow a steel building into pieces just by releasing a quarter of her existing magic power pool. She is able to exert and manipulate her eternano particles as she pleases, whether it be coating a full body armour to imitate Hitomi's Astral Souls, or simply to augment her already durable limbs. She has full control over her magic power, and it will always bend at her will. Her body is a unique construct, as it is half phoenix, half human. As a result, the amount of magic power she possesses is far beyond the norm. She is able to naturally control her Eternano; exerting an enormous force of it, or completely sealing it off. Adventia is able to "guide" her magic power to various places to suit her needs. Her body is a unique "sponge"; it soaks up the Eternano within the air to regenerate the Eternano inside of her, often causing her to become sick because of it. However, because of this unique ability, Adventia has become a force that relies on nothing to power her on. The aura of her magic power is enough to blast the ground beneath her into smithereens; and she often uses her aura to intimidate others, and to enhance her attacks. She has enough magic power inside of her to fool around with it during a majority of a battle, and still be able to cast advanced spells while not exhausting her entire reservoir of magic power. Reboot Reboot (レボオト Rebooto): Reboot is a very strange skill; it is unsure if it is magic, or simply just manipulation of eternano particles, or perhaps it is a alter ego activation. Nobody truly knows for sure. However, what many people do know is that Adventia becomes a victory-hungry beast who has become devoid of positive emotions. Essentially, this magic activates the darkness inside of oneself; the ultimate darkness and power potential they carry determines the amount of power that is granted to them, making this similar to a power-up. However, what separates Reboot from power-up skills is that it unlocks the inner demon in oneself. Which makes the users of this particular skill very scarce amongst the magic community. In every one person out of a billion, one is born with a fragment of a certain demon. This fragment forges a link with the user's soul, an then attaches itself onto it. From then on, the child will always have an inner darkness inside of them, but in exchange, they are given the former powers of that demon. Essentially, the demon will reboot the user's power and emotions, and then replace them with their former powers and personality. In order to activate this skill, Adventia first sends pulses of electricity towards her heart, raising its heartbeat. Then, she'll send pulses of her magic power and blood along with it, as a sacrifice of a sort to the demon that is slumbering inside of her. By doing so, the demon will be awakened, and start to send its own nerve signals to the brain, forcing its influence upon it. After doing so, the demon will be granted full access to Adventia's memories, thoughts, personality, and power. Once it is in full control, it will then start the initial transformation. Adventia's inner demon is known as Vritra (ブリトラ Buritora), an asura who stole all the water in the world, and was later defeated by Indra. When Vritra takes over her body, her purplish hair is extended in braids all the way below her knees, and to her calves. Her eyes turn into a florescent blue color, and her entire clothing changes into a metal-clad, Hydren Core-made, unitard-like armour. The armour is mostly black and neon purple, and extends over her fingertips, making it long-sleeved. The two groups of hair she usually leaves out are made choppier and shorter. For shoes, she is granted chunky, metal boots that reach just below her hips. They are black in color, and have ankle guards. Her normally calm and collected personality is replaced by an impatient, hotheaded, and selfish beast that is only hungry for power and battles. When asked for a reason to do something, she will usually respond with, Because I want to!, or Just shut up and do it!. She is willing to sacrifice her friends in this mode, but a tiny portion of her original personality is still retained. However, this tiny portion is enough to make sure her peers are safe. The powers granted to her when using Reboot is astronomical. Her strength is drastically increased, and her magic power is powerful enough to rip anyone standing next to her into pieces. Vritra is not known for her kindness; quite the opposite actually, so Adventia loses her kindhearted edges in the process of activation. While using Reboot, she often has a smug look on her face, as if she is better than everyone around her. *'Enhanced Physical and Magical Attributes:' When Vritra is granted access to her psychological plane, and is able to twist and corrupt several areas of her. However, these areas are only limited to physical and magical attributes, meaning that Vritra can't exactly corrupt Adventia without hindering herself. Noting that her strength is rather weak, the demon injected her own strength into her in order to properly utilize hand-to-hand combat. While in Reboot, Adventia can punch right through steel without a flinch or sign of pain. She can compress herself into light particles in order to 'teleport' here and there. Her magic power is increased drastically, enough to generate explosions every time she took a step forward or backward. Adventia's new found strength is inhuman; she is capable of duel wielding Ragnarok and Starstreaker at the same time with little effort, even fighting with them much more swiftly than when she fought with her two daggers only. Befitting her diamond theme, she can break through diamond; one of the strongest materials that exists, and pulverize Hyphernus materials into dust. Utilizing Vritra's powers, she can smash through the earth, causing several small earthquakes to occur. Disastrous events are beckoned by her fists; she can part water by continuously slashing through, creating a path through lakes, oceans, and seas, tear through the fabrics of time and space by swinging Hellsing and Vritra continuously, and rip through water, creating tsunamis. By simply flicking his foe with his fingers, she can send them flying with massive damage to their head and skull. Her strength can be quite disastrous to her friends; she has accidently sent Hitomi flying by simply giving her a high five. Amusingly, she cannot control her strength, resulting in the damage to her friends. She has accidently pulverized the bones of Setsuna, snapped the fingers of Hitomi (although the latter used her magic to heal herself, and then sent her flying), and broke a rib off Giselle. Despite this, her strength is versatile, capable of destroying even the most powerful of enemies. *'Darkness Magic' (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): While using Reboot, she gains the utilization of Darkness Magic, a Caster-Type magic that uses anything associated with darkness. Darkness Magic allows Adventia to draw upon the darkness of her past life; one that she forgets, but still remembers the feelings she had. Using this terrible stain on her past, she is able to produce a dark animosity; Darkness Magic. This type of magic is the polar opposite of Light Magic, as the latter draws upon kindness and purification. Darkness Magic, allows Adventia to corrupt her foes with darkness, drawing upon their bad memories, and then cramming it down their throat to deny them happiness. When she corrupts them, they become soulless subordinates, forever linked to her while she utilizes Reboot. However, her subordinates are constantly around her, hidden inside the shadows, awaiting her beckoning call. Due to its horrific nature, Darkness Magic is constantly associated with evil, and well, darkness. This might be true to most cases, an it certainly is true to Vritra. Vritra secretly slips tiny doses of darkness into her when she forgets about her, taking advantage of her ignorance. Essentially, Adventia has absolute dominance over the element of shadows; and thus, darkness, night, and any dark-related elements. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects; consistently, it is a pulsating crimson. When using it, Adventia more often than not shapes their attacks into the form of waves or arcs of shadows, which she can use in various ways. The shadows can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create a variety of constructs and weapons and, teleport herself through massive distances via shadows; being able to take out multiple opponents with just one attack and capture people, sinking them into the depths of their shadow. **'Sadness Silhouette' (悲哀影 Hiaikage): Sadness Silhouette allows Adventia to draw their strongest sad emotion that they have ever had, and resurface the memory in order to use it against them. Manifesting the darkness of her magic into the shape of a large sword, she swings the blade forward, releasing a condensed wave of pitch black darkness upon her foe. Once this darkness reaches them, it is absorbed by their body, and released inside their brain. The darkness picks out the most terrible memories that they have ever experienced, and resurface it to utilize it against them. Once the memory is resurfaced, the opponent is forced to watch it over and over again, until their sanity is shattered, and they are reduced to nothing more than a simple doll on display. Once this is done, the victim will become Adventia's faithful servant, doomed to serve her until the end of time. While Reboot is dormant, her subordinates remain inside of her shadow, and the shadows of others. This is because since each and every soul is sealed within the most common darkness; one's shadow. Unfortunately, this meant that she sealed these souls into some of her friends' shadows, making it quite troublesome to fight with them. Diamond Phoenix Magic Diamond Phoenix Magic (ダイヤ凰まほう Daiya Ootori Mahou) is a Lost Magic, Caster Magic, and most obviously, a Phoenix Magic style that incorporates the use of diamonds. This particular style of Phoenix Magic allows Adventia to incorporate the traits of a phoenix into her body; more specifically, her original body, the Shining Diamond Phoenix. This magic allows her to produce, control, and consume diamonds to replenish her magic power. However, like all other styles, it will take monstrous amounts of her element to replenish a miniscule amount of magic power into her body. Additionally, the only true way to replenish her magic power would be to absorb or consume diamond- based magics; which are very rare and obscure in users. Diamond, being one of the hardest gemstones and minerals to exist, provides excellent defensive and offensive mechanisms for her, allowing her to become an unstoppable force. Diamond Phoenix Magic, similar to its Slayer counterpart, allows her to use a variant of "Diamond-Make"; she is capable of producing a wide variety of weapons, armour parts, and all sorts of things with her magic. The diamonds produced by Adventia are unlike any normal jewel, they are magically enhanced jewels, capable of taking even the most punishing beatings before cracking. And even then, similar pressure most be put on her diamonds to make them shatter; a feat that hasn't been seen as of now. Adventia is able to control others' diamonds by will, using them against the caster to surprise them. She can also create as large of diamonds as she wants- as long as she has enough magic power to do so. Being the original Diamond Phoenix, Adventia has absolute dominance over diamonds, manipulating them to suit her own will. With a flick of her wrist, she can expel a diamond, or anything that contains diamond into diamond dust, reassemble them, and then attack. She has been known to create diamond cocoons around herself, stating that humanity is simply too loud and too annoying to deal with. Her diamonds produce absolute defense; they are capable of stretching exponentially, defending her at all flanks. Without a doubt, Adventia equipped with this magic is a powerful foe to deal with. *'Diamond Phoenix's Shriek' (こんごおおとりきゃっうきゃっ Kongou Ootori Kyatsu): A phoenix's signature breath attack; a rudimentary, yet effective spell at the most. In order to initiate the spell, Adventia bends back slightly, hands open at her side. She then condenses her diamonds and magic power in her mouth, and unleashes it in a hurricane of diamond, wind, and raw magic power. The blast delivered at point blank is capable of tearing right through flesh, as if it is warmed butter. The breath attack is typically one "solid" construct of power, however, once the attack is unleashed, Vita typically lets it go wild, allowing it to fall apart in the most destructive of ways. It can fall apart into jagged shards of diamond, slicing up the opponent as if they are simply food ready to be ingested. When the spell is released, it comes out as a terrifying yet alluring mixture of brilliant, shining diamonds that can leave a gaping hole in her target's body. This roar-type attack is accompanied by an inhuman shriek, unleashed from Adventia, as if she was brimming in rage. *'Diamond Phoenix's Lightspeed' (こんごおおとりきゃっう脱兎のごとくKongou Ootori Dattonogotoku): A supplementary spell that lives up to its name; Adventia starts by manifesting a large portion of diamond- and then blasts it into a thousand pieces, essentially, diamond dust. Then, Aventia forces it to stick to her legs, magically enhancing them to travel at high speeds. The speed that is granted to Vita rivals that of the speed of sound. She able to produce semi-solid clones of herself to confuse her opponent, and then attack from different directions, making it seem that they are attacking her foe at the same time. The speed that is gained from this spell allows the foe only a blur of the actual Adventia, only seeing her when it is too late to react. The speed allows her to become one with the speed of sound, evading it until she is able to slam full force into her foe, destroying them, and shattering them into thousands of pieces of brain matter, bone, and flesh. *'Brilliant Mine Field' (英明地雷火 Eimei Jiraika): Charging both of her fists with her magic power, she wills the diamonds inside of her to manifest upon her forearms and fists. Once they have manifested, they appear to be glittering and brilliant. On these 'gauntlets', stripes of glittering silver colored streaks appear randomly, dotting the sides of her arms. These markings, esoteric to the phoenixes, are the true sign of a phoenix. These markings represent the power of an actual phoenix, as opposed to a regular Phoenix Slayer. When the magic power is simply exiting through her pores, she sprints as fast as she can possibly go towards her foe, and slams both her fists into the ground, generating large spikes of sharp diamond, growing larger and gaining speed as the seconds tick on. While she can simply just punch the ground, she can also punch the ground multiple times in rapid succession, generating shockwaves and tremors, augmenting the power of the sharp diamonds. As they spike up higher, sharper, and quicker, Adventia charges her gauntlets once more, and delivers one final punch at her foe, before the gauntlets completely shatter. Diamond Phoenix Essence *'Phoenix Essence' (不死鳥本質 Fushichō Honshitsu): Phoenix Essence is a state in which all of the user's power is increased tenfold,similar to Phoenix Force. An aforementioned detail was that a user of Phoenix Magic must consume or absorb monstrous amounts of their respective element in order to regain a miniscule amount of magic power. However, when a compatible element is consumed or absorbed, it will forge a link with the element that the user represents, and cause an intense magical surge within the user's body, unleashing the true power of a phoenix. Phoenix Essence is the last and final state that one with Phoenix Magic can enter; it unleashes all of the magic and power that the user formerly had. Regardless of their element, the user will gain metalic gold and blue markings that snake around their body, pulsing and glowing brighter and faster with each passing second. These markings are the source of the monstrous amount of power granted to the user, which means if a limb carrying one of these marking is disembered, then the user has a chance of never being able to enter this state again. Adventia's Phoenix Essence form is known as Shining Diamond Essence (欄杆金剛気 Rankankongouki). Shining Diamond Essence is her personal type of Phoenix Essence, completely esoteric to herself and her element. When she does this, she becomes the true Diamond Phoenix that she once was. Her entrance into Phoenix Essence is quite different, as she actually gains the lighted purple feathers on her arms, while still having the gold and blue markings etch into her body. These etchings provide her the power she once had, and strengthen her resolve. Once she has done this, all of her magical and physical attributes are drastically increased, and she gains the ability of flight. However, her flight is limited to two seconds per every five seconds, as her mass and height would never allow her to be carried for very long. Despite this, when she flies, it's more of a increase in speed if anything else. However, this increase of speed allows her to seem like she is simply flying through the air. Diamond-Make (金剛石作り (ダイヤモンドメイク) Daiyamondomeiku lit. Diamond Manifestation Magic) is a Caster Magic and Molding Magic that incorporates the use of diamonds. Diamond-Make allows its users to produce and manipulate diamonds at will to use them for combative and miscellaneous purposes. Similarly to Ice-Make there is a particular stance and hand position that allows the user to invoke their magic. However, unlike Ice-Make, Diamond-Make has two types of ways to use it. The first option is to generate diamonds from natural diamond mines. This way, less magic power is used to control and manipulate them. However, this type of Diamond-Make is at a huge disadvantage compared to the other users of Diamond-Make. The second way to use this magic is to actually generate diamonds from sheer magic power. Essentially, the user can manifest diamonds that were created from their brain, an given a physical shape courtesy of their magic power. However, it is noted that this version takes up nearly thrice the amount of magic power taken by the first version. Using this magic, users are able to generate items that are used for combative or non-combative purposes, such as armours and rings. Due to the durability of diamonds, the weapons and armours generated by this magic are generally very durable, capable of taking several punishing blows before they start to show signs of wearing down. Additionally, the items' durability depends on the amount of exertion and force the user puts behind the initial execution of their spell. Also, each spell is started by the commonly used phrase, Diamond-Make:___! ( ダイヤモンドメイク Daiyamondomeiku:___!). However, the phrase is not exactly necessary, but it is considered slightly supplementary. The mechanics behind the easier way of utilizing Diamond-Make is first putting the picture of the item that the user wishes to create in their head, and then allowing their magic to flow and create this certain object. The phrase is simply there to help the manifestation of the item become smoother and quicker. Learning this magic is considered quite difficult, as one of the major requirements is a deep connection to one's soul and the changing world around them. Many scoff at this requirement, and question its existence, but it is a true requirement to learn the magic and allow it to flow within them. Connecting with the earth allows them to learn more about the manipulation of diamonds, as the first step to learning Diamond-Make is to learn the first version of it, then they can try and use the second. However, this proves to be very difficult, as not many have the patience to sit down and study the earth. In order to learn the magic, the user has to study the structure of diamonds and how they are naturally formed. Once they are able to learn this, they can learn how to produce diamonds with the same structure of true diamonds, and then enhance them with their eternano. *'Diamond-Make: All Heaven' (金剛石作り:全天 Daiyamondomeiku: Zenten): In order to execute Diamond-Make: All Heaven, Adventia holds up both of her arms to initiate the hand seal required to use Diamond-Make. The hand seal is holding the left arm outwards, and drooping the palm. Then, point the pointer and middle finger downwards. Holding the right arm outwards, with the palm facing sideways, with the two fingers behind the left, forming a cross. Once this is done, Adventia says the incantation, Diamond-Make: All Heaven!. Once this is done, a sword with intricate designs is manifested out of diamond. The sword has hundreds of tiny little carvings on it; royal-like swirling patterns that branch off into roses. Finally, Adventia swings the sword swiftly and quickly, releasing a powdery, glittering substance at her opponent. However, instead of making physical contact with them, it rises into the sky, and shatters into even more particles, landing on her opponent. Once they have attached themselves onto the opponent, they band together, forming a constricting skin. The diamonds then begin to heat until they are burning off the flesh of her foe, until she shatters the spell. Celestial Spirit Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō) is a Holder Magic used by Celestial Spirit Mages that involves the summoning of Celestial Spirits. Magic in which the user summons Celestial Spirits by opening their gates through the use of Keys. These Keys are separated into two classes: the more common Silver Keys, the rarer Gold Keys and the limited Black Key. Keys for Celestial Spirits are counted in Units (collectively without regard of Gold or Silver), and a Celestial Spirit Mage is noted by how many Units they have obtained. When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a Key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective spirit. This contract consists of asking the spirit which days it can be summoned by the Mage. This simple agreement, much to the shock of Natsu and Happy, forms a dedicated, serious bond between the Spirit and summoner. However, under certain circumstances, i.e. during battle, a contract can be asked to be completed later. Contracts can be broken if the Mage gets arrested, releases the spirit by him/her self, or dies. When a Celestial Spirit Mage summons a spirit, it appears directly next to them, as that's where the gates to the Spirit world had been opened. It's impossible to summon spirits elsewhere. The spirits must also abide by certain rules enforced by the Celestial Spirit King. The only rule that has been introduced in Fairy Tail so far is that a spirit may not directly or indirectly kill its summoner under any circumstances. When the gates are closed, it is required from both the summoner and the spirit to agree upon the gate's closure. However, spirits can also be "forced closed" in battle, which means they can be forced back into the Celestial World by the summoner's will, though not every Celestial Spirit Mage is capable of doing that. Celestial Spirits also have different categories of sorts, that fall under the basic summoning conditions from their Owner. For example, Loke summons himself most of the time without Lucy doing so herself, Virgo also has summoned herself once, as have Gemini and Horologium and if trust between the Celestial Spirit and the Owner is not an issue, contracts can be temporarily dissolved. It also seems that if the Celestial Spirit is strong enough, they can use their own Magic to stay in the Human World, when/if the contract is not in action. The strength of the Celestial Spirits is affected by the Magical strength of their summoner as Lucy once said that her spirits could become even stronger than Natsu if she trained more. Adventia learned this type of magic for the sole purpose of making friends. At the time, she was your average loner; friendless and slightly discouraged. However, after reading about Celestial Spirit Magic, she decided to set some time dedicated to learning it in order to make at least one friend. Good fortune came to her when she stumbled upon an extraordinarily rare key, a Planetary Spirit Key known as Neptune, the Sea Spirit. Rivaling Aquarius in terms of power, she immediately set a contract with her, and Neptune became her first true friend. Adventia's vast storage of magic power allows her to summon her spirits for the sole purpose of company, much to some of her spirits' pleasure. She acknowledges them as living, breathing beings, and although she can be cruel to them, she generally keeps a good, healthy friendship with most of her spirits. *'Celestial Cross Fuse' (星歌・一心同体 (セレスチアル・クロス・ヒューズ), Seresutiaru Kurosu Hyūzu lit. Celestial Elegy: Two Hearts Beating As One): A unique spell; not a magic proper, that makes full use of a Celestial Spirit Mage's link with their spirits. Due to the user holding a contract with them, the sprit has a special "magic link" with the user, essentially a contract of sorts that they can annul at any time. By synchronizing their magical power frequency with that of the spirit's when the two are in close proximity, with the spirit's approval, the user can perform this spell; which merges the mage and the spirit, integrating the spirit within their body. This allows the mage to replicate the powers of the spirit; filtering out magic (known as drawing) from the spirit and storing it ready to be used by the user. This allows the user to possess near superhuman abilities, such as increased speed and strength, as well as being able to use the spirit's magic. When the mage and their spirit are merged, two kinds of beings are brought together, and since the user possesses a comparable consciousness, the spirit will lose their solid form and can only manifest for limited periods of time while the merging is occurring; giving the user superhuman strength and enhancing their body functions. The merger grants the user an extreme boost in power; giving them access to new abilities, including executing powered-up spells; and when entering fusion mode, a pair of white feathered wings will emerge from the user's back. The merger can only be executed when the user gathers enough eternano; however. In order to activate the merger, the spell has an "limit meter" that fills as the user collects eternano; which are glowing orbs of light that appears whenever an attack is landed or an attack is blocked; the user automatically absorbs eternano as they move around the area, but not while attacking or being attacked. When the user can enter the merger, the user begins to glow orange. Once the merger is entered, the user's magical power slowly drains, and the merger ends when it is depleted. The rate at which the power drains can be lowered by using certain accessories and equipment pieces. While in the merger, the character can still collect eternano, refilling their power as it depleted. While in the merger, the user slowly begins regenerating their stamina; while they gain a higher chance of obtaining a critical hit; as well as generic bonuses as special attacks, increased damage, and other enhancements. Entering the merger blocks any spell the opponent is striking the user with and knocks them back; however, this can be a double-edged sword, as the user's current magic is cancelled out when activating the mode; but despite this, this drawback can be morphed into a blessing, letting attacks be chained together in new ways. During a successful merge, striking hair or pupil colour changes become apparent, and it will even change the colour of clothing the user is wearing at the time. The mage can always initiate telepathic contact with the spirit. However, in the case that that the user loses consciousness or the spirit for any other reason has to assume full control over their shared body the spirit creates a so-called "Internal Space" (内部空間, Naibu Kūkan, pocket dimension), where the user can communicate with the spirit in safety and even recuperate. **'Apostle Cooldown' (使徒・冷え込み, Shito Hiekomi): In a partial use, Celestial Cross Fuse completely drains the user's full magical power to recover from a foe's attack and slow down the opponent for six seconds, or until a spell is landed. The duration of this period can be adjusted by the user's magical power levels. During this time the user's attack cooldown is reduced to nothing, allowing the user to link together several powerful spells one after another; even spamming what would be considered spells with a normally long casting time. Also, if the opponent is evading, the user can still continue their assault against them, as the foe doesn't receive temporarily invulnerability during this method. *'Gate of the Maiden Key' (少女の鍵, Otome no Kagi): The Gate of the Maiden Key summons the Maiden Spirit, Virgo; one of the Twelve Golden Gate Keys. Virgo's key is a golden-esque key with the Virgo horoscope sign stamped onto the white section for it. The actual key part of her gate key is reminiscent to a spade in the card set, while the golden material around it is curved into a heart-like shape. The key is decorated with many grooves and notches, however it is considered one of the more simpler looking gate keys when compared to the rest. Virgo has the personality that of a masochist. She constantly asks for punishment when she makes the slightest mistakes, or just simply when she is summoned. Her choice of weaponery are two chains that can extend outwards, and are controlled by her own will. As a spirit, she also possesses knowledge of magic, in her case, this magic is Earth Magic, which she utilizes proficiently, to the point where she is able to dig deep holes through steel. *'Gate of the Water Bearer Key' (水使いの鍵, Suitsukai no Kagi): *'Gate of the Sea Spirit' (星霊の海 S''ei no Umi)'' *'Gate of the Ram Key' (牡羊の鍵, Ohitsuji no Kagi): Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Caster Mage Category:Phoenix Category:Phoenix Magic User Category:Lost Magic User Category:Knife User